RECRESO
by TAti StuMp
Summary: después de que tener una grandiosas vacaciones hay que volver al colegio, esta historia la tenia hace días hecha no copie la de romy por favor entender .esta historia esta dedicada a mis amigas del cole


**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A MIS COMPAÑERAS DE INSTI Y MI HERMANA AKYRA STAHL MININA ADORABLE**

**BUENO EL TITULO DICE MUCHO **

**SIN MÁS PREAMBULO AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA**

Estaban 3 chicas caminando en dirección a un edificio enorme que era su escuela en eso se encuentran a una de chica quien era su amiga

Karol: que bueno volver a ver a verte- era muy conocida por ser una chica lista, ella tenía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas ,un cinturón rosa con un corazón rojo, su cabello castaño suelto con un copete y su típica flor negra que lo sujetaba, un par de sandalias , sus ojos eran morados y su babosa polero .

Tique: vamos al colegio rápido o nos dejaran afuera –esta chica se lucia en la tecnología y en educación fisca pero no muy bien en lanzador babosas, ella lucia un pantalón negro y una blusa fuxcia, un cinturón negro con un corazón rojo, su cabello color castaño suelto con su copete todo su cabello tenia rayos fucsia, unos tenis negros con fucsia, ojos rosados y su babosa aracnired

Yuliana: ya sal de ahí o quieres que te regañen – destacaba mucho más que sus amigas en belleza pero igual era muy respetuosa y leal,ella llevaba una falta corta de color negro ,una blusa celeste con una sola manga, una capa negra, él cabello castaño suelto con su pequeño copete , unas botas negras ,sus ojos azules y su babosa congelada

Tatiana: pues tocara vamos, oigan espero que nos toque este año en equipo y no como la última vez que cada quien contra alguien-era una chica muy conocida por los deportistas del colegio pero igual era muy inteligente y muy buena en lanzador de babosa que sus otras amigas, su ropa era una blusa pegada al cuerpo color azul oscuro, sus jeans negros rasgados, su cabello recogido en cola de cabello con 2 mechones sueltos en frente de su cara con puntas rojas, sus típicas botas negras ,no faltaba su cinturón negro con una estrella amarilla, sus ojos eran negros y estaba con su babosa zipper.

Todas salieron en dirección a la institución en donde arian octavo en eso se calieron corriendo al ver que estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta del cole

Karol: chicas no puedo correr con mis zapatillas

Tati: quien te mando a ponértelas – se burlo

Yuli: no la molestes

Tique: tengo una idea ta cógela de un lado yo del otro

Tati: claro que no que tal que pe parta por su peso- siguió molestando

Karol: exagerada ,yo puedo sola vámonos

Siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron al otro lado de la escuela, caminaron por todos los rincones viendo su nueva institución pero en eso pararon cuando apareció un profesor** ( póngamole Henry es inventado ok)**

Henrry: chicas que gusto volver a verla pero tienen que dejar a sus babosas en sus cazas o tendrán que sus balas se queden en la biblioteca

Tati: cuales babosas profesor yo que sepa las dejamos durmiendo en nuestras casas-mintió la chica

Karol: porque dijiste eso si las trajimos- susurro su amiga

Tatiana: cállate que no quiero que vayan nuestras babosas por alla y que recuerde tu polero estaba lastimada cuando la fuiste a recoger después de clases-susurro

Henry: muy bien pueden pasar vayan al fondo las eligieran a que grupo iran este año

Yuliana: espero que no me toque con los de agua otra vez- se quejo

Tique: porque te quejas si no tuviste que estar con los de naturaleza

Karol:eso es cierto además aquí la única que siempre le toca en los 3 mejores grupos es a Tatiana- miro a su amiga quien estaba viendo como se llevaban a todas las babosas a la biblioteca

Yuli: hey despierta son las seis de la mañana pero no te debes dormir- le aplaudió a la oji-negro

Ta: que a de que me perdí

Tique: que a ti siempre te eligen en los grupos mejores si no es luz es oscuridad o fuego pero no sales de esos tres

Tati: primero que nada yo que tengo que hacer para que porfin entiendan que me eligen o no soy la que me meto y ya

Karol: si así es porque siempre primero a ti antes que a todos –grito

Tique y yuliana solo las miraban como empezaban a discutir **(porque siempre discuto tanto) **siguieron hablando ya más tranquilas, recocharon y se molestaron entre si en eso suena el timbre que significaría que empezaría la elección de grupos, todos salieron corriendo al patio del colegio

Solo se podía ver a los líderes de cada grupo con su bandera

Oscuridad: era de color negro con una luna morada

Luz: amarilla con el sol de color blanco

Naturaleza: verde con un árbol

Agua: celeste con una gota de agua azul

Fuego: rojo con una llamarada

Eran cinco grupos en cada grado y todos estaban emocionados en que les tocara ,ya habían elegido a los grados sextos y séptimos solo faltaban los octavos en eso salieron los tres lideres frente de la chica con la zipper

Oscuridad: ven con migo –le dio la mano

Fuego: ni lo pienses

Luz: ella no necesita de ustedes dos necesita que la iluminen

Ta: bueno me voy con el que pidió primero- camino donde estaba la bandera de la oscurodad ,la luz y el fuego se enojaron y se fueron a sus lugares ,a sus amigas le tocaron los grupos no muy poderosos

Karol:agua

Tique: agua

Yuliana: naturaleza

Todas las amigas salieron caminando a sus grupos ,este año serian enemigas en los duelos

**CON KAROL Y TIQUE**

Ellas estaba aburrida pero igual hablaba con su amiga del lado osea ellas dos , en eso apareció su maestro que traía una babosa aquabeek en el hombre

Tique: genial los maestros si pueden tenerlas pero nosotros no- susurro para ella sola

Pasaron las horas y tocaron el timbre para el recreo ,todas las amigas se reunieron para contar lo que isieron

Ta: no fue difícil eso ,es fácil saber que poderes tiene la babosa humo oscuro

Tique: suertuda vamos mejor por algo de comer

Karol: segura que quieres ir por comida en la cafetería sabes

Yuli: mejor démosle comida a nuestras babosas

Siguieron caminado dándole alimento a sus balas ,en eso apareció el tercero al mando en el grupo de la oscuridad

Karol: uy Tatiana que afortunada podras mandar a ese chico rubio (no es valenciano oiste karitho)

Ta: quien – la chica se sonroja un poco por lo que dijo su amiga, su babosa lo noto y le dio un golpecito en la pejilla- auch basta veloz

Tique:shuuu ..jajajaja –se burlo

Yuli: estas bien porque estas muy roja amiga –le puso la mano en la frente

Tati: no tengo nada mejor vámonos a nuestros salones que están que tocan –fue caminando al en dirección a su salón

Karol: hay se enojo –salio corriendo donde estaba estaba su amiga las otras 2 igualmente la siguió

Tocaron el timbre y cada quien a su salón

**CON YULIANA**

Le ponía mucha atención a su maestro quien tenía una babosa punzante, cada alumno lo miraba con atención igual que a la chica

Yuli: por favor que toquen ya

Xx: pero si apenas dentramos y ya quieres salir-era un chico rubio, oji verde, cabello corto parado para arriba no muy alto, unos pantalones grises, tenis blancos, un cinturón en el pecho con 3 tubos y en el tenia distintas babosas, en su hombro tenía una carnero, una camiseta como la de eli pero de no tenia naranja si no verde.

Yuli: si ya sé que apenas entre pero me estoy aburriendo yeinner

Yeinner: ponle cuidado al profesor mejor –dijo mirando al maestro

Pasaron las horas como tortuga obesa en la luna (estoy viendo mucho hola soy Germán),después de un rato bien largo en el salón la chica salió caminando en donde estaba su amiga karol

Yuliana: tatis y tique donde están?

Karol: pues tique comprando comida y Tatiana en el baño arreglándose el cabello

En eso aparecieron las chicas corriendo detrás de ellas estaba el rubio

Ta: que yo no te golpee fue tique –grito corriendo

Tique:claro que no fuiste tu – seguían corriendo para que el chico no las alcanzara ,siguieron corriendo hasta que a tique se le ocurrió un plan-vamos al baño que el no será capaz de dentrar-corrieron en dirección al baño pero no contaron que el chico de iguálenmela se metiera

Tati: que plan tan grande –grito enojada

Yeinner: no corran niñas cobardes-con la palabra niñas iso enojar a tatiana haciendo que saliera del escondite

Tatiana: como fue que dijiste –lo miro muy enojada pues no le gustaba que le digieran niña

Yeinner: te dije niña –grito

Ta: repítelo otra vez y te acabare a puños haciéndote tragar tus palabras-estaba muy enojada

Ye: te dije niñitha –con la ultima palabra los dos se pusieron a peliar dentro del baño ,tique mientras tanto solo miraba pues le daba miedo meterse sabia que ellos dos eran muy agrecivos,después de un rato se calleron rendidos pero igual la chica no se rendiría asi que le dio un puño en el estomago haciéndolo caer –eso fue bajo

Tati: para ti –escupio a un lado limpiándose ,salió caminando donde estaba la puerta ,su amiga corrió donde estaba pues no quería quedarse sola

En eso se encontraron las 4 le preguntaron que paso pero igual la chica le mintió a sus amigas para que no se preocuparan

Karol: estás segura que eso paso

Tati: si eso fue lo que paso realmente-mintió ( no me gusta mentir pero tampoco que se preocupen por mi)

Yuliana: muy bien vámonos a los salones porque ya tocaron el timbre- se despidieron y salieron caminando a sus respetivas aulas

**CON TATIANA**

Estaba mirando a sus nuevos compañeros en eso el maestro aparece con su babosa terror, miro a sus alumnos y decidió que deberían practicar con sus lanzadoras

Ss: alumnos cojan esas lanzadoras y vamos a lanzar babosas-todos los alumnos corrieron al campo cogieron sus lanzadoras y empezaron a apuntar

Ta: genial 23 puntos sin fallar

Después de un rato de practicar con babosas estropeadas era hora de regresar a sus casas

Las chicas se reunieron debajo de un árbol, porque el resto de lugares estaba ocupado de alumnos esperando a que abrieran la puerta

Karol: que día tan divertido no chicas

Tique: sí que lo fue

Yuliana: chicas miren abrieron la puerta vamos-las cuatro salieron corriendo en eso se aparecieron la banda de shane subidos en sus mecas

Las chicas se quedaron viendo a la banda muy sorprendidas como es que esas personas estaban ahí, pero tatis igualmente no sabia porque

Eli: mmm…tatiana te necesitan en el refugio –dijo el chico dándole la mano a su amiga

Ta: quien me necesita –pregunto

Karol: espera tu los conoces –pregunto confundida

Trixie: asi es ella es una de nuestras amigas

Yuli:eso es genial bueno nos vemos tatis-se despidió

Ta: bueno nos vemos mañana otra vez –se subió a la meca-bestia de su amigo shane

Tique: hasta luego amiga –se despidió las 3 chicas caminaron en dirección opuesta a donde iba la banda y ella

Después de un rato las 3 chicas llegaron a sus casas mientras que Tatiana estaba planean con todos sus amigos un ataque contra el anqué fuera joven ayudaba mucho

**QUE LES PARECIO **

**BUENO KAROL, MAGDA Y TIQUE YA LO ESCRIBI CASI QUE ME MATAN POR NO SUBIRLO EL MIERCOLES **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**AKYRA TE QUIERO MUCHO ME ISISTE TRAUMAR MAS QUE LO QUE LO HAN HECHO OTROS LEMONS,ME ENCANTAN UN ABRAZITO **

**UN ABRAZITO TERRORIFICO DE BABOSA TERROR**

**BYE NYA NYA AUUUU**


End file.
